Gravity Falls Beyond the Woods
by Seanzy121
Summary: Wendy is forced to confront her past when her kids go looking for her missing mother
1. Chapter 1

Wendy awoke to the sound of her alarm. The little girl hopped up and down on her bed to the pop song that was blaring over the plastic speaker. She fell off the bed with an oof. Her red maine was in pigtails. And even though she was only ten she could pass for a six grader.

Wendy ran out of her room and into her parents. Both Mom and Dad were asleep, that was until Wendy jumped onto the bed waking them with a start.

Mom spoke first. Laughing, she said, "Alright, alright, my little bunny. I'm up. I'm up." She spoke with a rather strong Irish accent, as she was not born and raised in the US. True to her word, she got up and mother and daughter went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kitchen was next to the living room, separated by a countertop, leaving it visible. Baby Gus sat at his mother's feet. Wendy looked up at wonder as her mother dipped the thick slices of bread into vanilla and cinnamon.

"Okay now Wendy love, now we put it on the stove…"

BANG! A tree fell through the living room. Marcus and Kevin came rolling in wrestling. Gus started screaming. Mom picked him up in a panic. A variety of knick knacks fell off of selves. Including a large silver bracelet adorned with a large purple jewel. It rolled to Wendy's feet. As she reached down to pick it up.

"Don't touch that!" Her mother's voice shot through her like a bullet. Holding the baby with one arm, she used her free arm to grab the bracelet with some newspaper. "This is… this is very sharp. We don't want you to cut yourself do we?" She explained, wrapping the trinket in the paper.

Dan walked in through the hole in the wall. "Um, timber?"

Mrs. Corduroy's face twist with fury. Handing the baby to Wendy. "Put your brother in his crib. Boys, go to your rooms."

"Aine…" Dan began, but his wife cut him off.

"Oh don't you Aine me! What the hell Dan? What the actual hell? What are we going to do about hole in the damn wall? Do you know how much this will cost to fix?"

"I can fix it!"

"Oh, you can fix it!"

Even with the door closed and Gus brawling, Wendy could hear her parents screaming at each other. A few hours later, Aine took her children out with her to buy supplies while Dan started rebuilding the living room wall. Walking down the street, Wendy noticed a flyer for The Mystery Shack. A museum of the weird on the outskirts of town.

"Mom, can we go here please?"

"No, that place is a scam honey. When your father was young, he built the place. He did it cheep because the owner, Mr. Pines, was poor and told your father that he was a researcher. Seven years later, he converts the damn thing into a tacky tourist trap. Conned your poor father out of a lot of money."

They came to the bank. She was fiddling around with the ATM, when she felt a tug on her skirt. "Mommy, look a horsie!" Aine looked back and gasped. A large black horse road in the street. The rider wore a helmet that covered their face with a black viser. Neck, also covered by a scarf, bobbled strangely. They held a strange lantern in their hand and what appeared to be a wrapped up scythe was on their back.

"Mommy?" Wendy had never seen her mother this shaken.

"I...It's nothing sweet heart. Let's go home."

It was cold that night. Rain and biting wind blew through the hole in the wall. Dan snored on the couch. Marcus and Keven were still wrestling and Gus screaming. Wendy stepped out into the hall. The rain had made the carpet soaking wet. She went over to her mother's room. She knocked on the door. Aine was looking out the window when the knock snapped her back to reality. Opening the door, she looked down at her daughter. Wendy was rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up. Aine looked down at her daughter, than up at the rest of her family before looking back at Wendy. Her face unreadable.

"Mommy, I'm cold."

Without saying a word, Aine closed the door. Dejected, Wendy returned to her room. She would never see her mother again.

The Corduroy family awoke to find Aine gone. Looking in their closet, Dan found a number of her clothes, along with her suitcase, were gone. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were about as helpful as you would expect.

"Oh yeah, she's gone. Happens all the time." Blubs spoke first.

"Could be anywhere."

"Vegas. Could be a gambling addict."

"Heck, it might even be a second family."

The Sheriff nodded. "Probably loves them more."

A look came over Durland's face. "You-you don't have a second deputy do you?"

Blubs comforted his boyfriend. "You know I would never leave you."

The two walked away. Dan sat on his couch. Staring off, not looking at anything. Wendy turned from the police to her father. "Daddy?" Her voice sounded so lost.

The Lumberjack grunted. He lumpered to the fridge, grabbed two six packs, and went to bed. Lost, Wendy returned to her room. Sitting on her bed, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her cheeks resting on her knees. Gus' wails came through the walls. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Mommy?"

Wendy was snapped back into the present. Now twenty-four, the redhead stood in the apartment she lived with her boyfriend and their two twin children. It being winter in New York City, she wore a jacket along with her jeans. The jacket hid a series of tattoos from her right shoulder to her elbow. Her red mane was shaved with a pixie cut. Several piercings adorn her right ear. She still wore the blue-white cap that she traded Dipper all those years ago. Rose was tugging at her pants leg. Scooping up her daughter, Wendy looked for her boyfriend.

Mason Pines, still called Dipper by his friends and family, was talking to his twin. Mabel, and her wife Paficia, had flown in for the youngest twins birthday.

"Jeez, Mabel. You guys didn't need fly up to New York in the middle of January."

"Nonsense Dipper. I wouldn't miss my favorite niece and nephew's birthday."

Pacifia shot her wife a look. "Mabel, they're your only niece and nephew."

Stan and Ford were also there. They have been a huge help in helping her and Dipper raise their kids. Tyrone was showing them is favorite toy.

"Glad to see my favorite bastards having such a good time.''

Wendy sighed. "Please don't call my children bastards, Stan." She turned to the rest of her guests. "Okay, time for presents." Dipper stood next to his girlfriend. The redhead removed the trademark hat and got on her daughter's eye level. "At the end of the first summer your father and I knew each other, he gave me this hat." She placed the hat on top of Rose's head. "And now, I'm giving it to you." The little girl's eyes lit up. She gingerly touched the hat on her head like it was a newly discovered lost treasure.

Dipper spoke to Tyrone. "And Ty you can have the old trapper hat your mother gave me." He held it in his hands, Dipper hadn't washed the momento since he got it, and it showed. Sweat stains and bit of hair, from both Dipper and Wendy, cover the hat. And it smelled.

"That's not touching my head. Could I get an action figure instead?"

This got a chuckle from the adults in the room. Rose was far more appreciative of her gift. "Thank you mommy." She wrapped her arms around Wendy. Wendy did the same.

"I'll always be there for you Rosie."


	2. Chapter 2

The fire roared around her as Wendy looked for the family. Her fellow firefighters where outside, hosing down the fire. With a swing of her ax, she broke down a burning door. There she saw the trapped family, a father and three children, helpless in the corner. He was unconscious and the kids were scared. Lifting the unconscious man on her shoulders and leading the rest out of the inferno, Wendy saved the family.

As the paramedics checked on the shaken family, Wendy removed her mask. Her long hair fell down her back. After making sure the fire was contained, Wendy returned to the firehouse. She sripped off the uniform and into the shower. Her physical career had given her a muscular physique. Her arms had some nice definition. Not to mention her abs. Her wedding ring, a simple gold band, was next to her engagement ring, silver with emerald to match her eyes, Dipper gave her on her ring finger. She could feel the grim and soot on her. Wendy turned the knob. The hot water ran down her body, washing the ash away. God, it felt amazing. The redhead made sure to scrub the soap into her skin. She shut off the shower and grabbed a towel.

As she was drying her hair, she got an idea. Grinning, she grabbed her phone and took a quick pic of herself in the buff; sending it out to her husband.

The camera steaded on Dipper as he spoke to the family. "Okay, the first step in investigating the cause of a haunting is figuring out what isn't." He pulled out a small white device. "This is a carbon monoxide detector. You'll be surprised how similar the effects of carbon monoxide poisoning is to poltergeist activity. Just in case, we're gonna hook you guys up with a hotel while we wait for the tests. I'm also check commercial flight patterns and see if any fly over your house. While there is no concrete proof that that airplanes vibrations, I want to see if it as any connection too..."

"Oooo. Oooo." The lights flickered on and off. A cross look appeared on Dipper's face.

"Guys, we talked about this. You can do whatever you want in post, but when we're on the ground, I can do my research."

One of the producers answered, "We're not doing this."

"I can see Steve flipping the switch." The camera turned to the left, following Dipper's finger point. A man with quickly flipping a switch. Dipper looked at the ceiling. "That's just a recording. These people came to us for help! And I do not appreciate you making a mockery of this investigation!" Dipper climbed up the bed post to better reach the ceiling fan. "This is a serious investigation! A serious investigation!" As Dipper reached over to the fan, to get the phone the "ooos" were emitting from, he fell down onto the bed, breaking the frame. Sending the mattress crashing to the floor.

The video paused among the students' laughter. An older Dipper stood in front of the class.

"And that was the end of my reality television career. Yes it's okay, you can laugh." The male Pines twin, in addition to marrying his favorite redhead and fathering two wonderful children, had grown up to become a professor of paranormal studies and history at Backupsmore University; his great uncle's old stomping ground. "In out profession, they'll always be people who don't take us seriously. And some of that is on us. Flat earthers, anti-vaxxers and worse makes us all look like idiots. The thing is, is to keep your head up, question everyone, especially yourself. We are still discovering new species every year. There is so much more is discov…" His phone went off. He looked at the photo his wife texted him. "Yes!" Dipper did that little arm pump thing. "Sorry, something personal. Where was I?" The bell rang. The student rose to leave. "Alright, enjoy your summer. Apologizes to those who thought this was a blow off class and thanks for sticking with it."

Once the last students left, so did Dipper. Walking into the staff room, he was greeted by several other professors. "Mason." Most people he met as an adult called him Mason, but to his family, he'll always be Dipper. "So, any plans with Bigfoot this summer? How close are you guys?"

"I've never met Bigfoot. Mothman owes me 250 dollars though." This elicited a laugh from everyone. "But seriously, never lend money to Mothman."

The forest was quiet. God, Rich was so frustrated. A top of the line government agent, stuck hunting freaking bigfoot and ufos in the middle of nowhere Oregon.

"This is a waste of my talents." Sweat was running down his brow. Pale blonde hair a mess. He was dressed in the traditional black suit and tie, complete with sunglasses.

"You have talents?" Agent Mitch was spot on for Agent Rich, expect he was a brunette and was a bit more put together.

"Yes. And they don't involve finding Bigfoot."

"We're not looking for Bigfoot, we're looking for…"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. A statue of a Dorito with a Mr. Peanut hat. Real important." Rich kicked over some mushrooms that had grown in a circle.

Mitch went to the ground and grabbed a handful of dirt as it held the answers. He spoke as he let the dirt fall through his fingers. "The statue of 'The Cipher'. The thing that gets me is that no one is saying anything about it. Normally, you find numerous eye witness reports from the locals. But here, we got nothing."

"Probably because there's nothing to-" A series of giggles cut him off. "What was that?"

Mitch sprang to his feet. The area was suddenly filled with fireflies. No, they were people. Little people. Some were the size of flies, while others were the size of barbie dolls. The creatures came in a variety of colors, green, orange, blue, and others. Some wore clothes that looked like they were made of plants, such as leaves or flower petals. Others wore silk wrapped around their bodies, sparkling and completely see through. Most hadn't bothered with clothes at all. Their laughter was childlike but unsettling. Both agents had pulled their guns out. Rich was swearing under his breath.

"Greetings humans." The speaker was six inches tall, lavender skin with deep plum hair; which was worn short. Standing on a mushroom, wiggling their toes. Slender fingers They were dressed lightly. The shortest of shorts and tube top, a slightly darker shade of their skin, was all the creature wore. Both were incredibly tight, hiding very little. Their face was pointed, chin, nose, and teeth. Eyes were purple with no of a dragonfly sat on their back, sparkling. The body was slim, with the barest of hints that there was a bust. To further confuse the agents, there was a slight bulge in their shorts. Voice was raspy, making it hard to deterement gender. "I am Puck, the most humble servant of Titania, Heiress of the Tuatha De Danann, Keeper of Tir na nOg, and Queen of the Fair Folk. You have disrespected our land." The fairy Puck gestured over to the mushrooms.

Mitch was the one to speak first. "Please, we meant no disrespect. We are looking for a statue. It's like a rock that's shaped-"

"I know what a statue is. And I know what you seek is no statue, but the remains of Bill."

"You mean The Cipher?"

"His name is Bill, but okay." Puck touched their fingertips together before spreading their arms way. "But enough about Billy. Let's talk about the desecration of our sacred ring."

"The mushrooms?" Rich sneered when he regained his composure.

"Yes, the mushrooms. And punishment for such disrespect is death." Puck dramatically pointed at the two men.

The fairies had started flying around them, keeping themselves low, around Rich and Mitch's ankles.

Rich laughed and simply stepped over them.

"Ah, Rich?"

"Am I supposed to be afraid of a bunch of little men?"

He stomped down on the fairy hard. Puck raised their hand, nails extending, piercing the soles of the shoe, emerging out the other side. Rich fell over screaming.

At this Puck laughed. Their laugh was as light as the chirp of the grasshopper and as cold as arctic wind. "Little men? LITTLE MEN!" And Puck began to recite.

_Up the airy mountain,_

_Down the rushy glen,_

_We daren't go a-hunting_

_For fear of little men;_

_Wee folk, good folk,_

_Trooping all together;_

_Green jacket, red cap,_

_And white owl's feather!_

The others joined them. The fairies landed on the ground, and began matching toward the men. Meanwhile, Puck grew in size, muscle bulging out, wings receding. Hands turning into claws, teeth grew not only in length, but in number. By the end of the poem, Puck was eight feet tall; towering over the men.

_Down along the rocky shore_

_Some make their home,_

_They live on crispy pancakes_

_Of yellow tide-foam;_

_Some in the reeds_

_Of the black mountain-lake,_

_With frogs for their watchdogs,_

_All night awake._

_High on the hill-top_

_The old King sits;_

_He is now so old and grey_

_He's nigh lost his wits._

_With a bridge of white mist_

_Columbkill he crosses,_

_On his stately journeys_

_From Slieveleague to Rosses;_

_Or going up with the music_

_On cold starry nights,_

_To sup with the Queen_

_Of the gay Northern Lights._

_They stole little Bridget_

_For seven years long;_

_When she came down again_

_Her friends were all gone._

_They took her lightly back,_

_Between the night and morrow,_

_They thought that she was fast asleep,_

_But she was dead with sorrow._

_They have kept her ever since_

_Deep within the lake,_

_On a bed of fig-leaves,_

_Watching till she wake._

_By the craggy hillside,_

_Through the mosses bare,_

_They have planted thorn trees_

_For my pleasure, here and there._

_Is any man so daring_

_As dig them up in spite,_

_He shall find their sharpest thorns_

_In his bed at night._

_Up the airy mountain,_

_Down the rushy glen,_

_We daren't go a-hunting_

_For fear of little men!_

And with that last line, Puck picked up Mitch. The man started screaming and did so as Puck put half of him into their mouth and took a bite. Blood sprayed all over Rich's face, getting in his eyes, as he screamed too. As Puck continued eating his partner, Rich got up, stumbling, and ran off; the other fairies swarming and cutting him. He ran, will tried too as he was limping, to a hill and fell down rolling.

When he hit the bottom, he felt around the ground. "Help! HELP!"

He felt a hand grasp his. It was metal.


End file.
